¿Te amo?
by CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111
Summary: Secuela de *Ojos que no ven, Corazon que no siente*. Courtney y Trent disfrutaban sus encuentros a escondidas, pero ahora, por un descuido, todo puede venirseles abajo, aunque...tal vez eso sea lo mejor que les pudo ocurrir.
1. La noticia

**Hola mundo y a todos quienes lo habitan! :DD**

**Ahora les traigo una secuela :3 de mi otro fic "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"**

**Espero que les guste ^^**

**Los personajes de total drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen **_**(por desgracia u.u)**_

* * *

><p>Trent se encontraba en una joyería, ¿Por qué? Estaba buscando un anillo de bodas, después de mucho pensarlo (y ahorrar un poco) había decidido pedirle matrimonio a Gwen esa misma tarde, ¿pero y Courtney? Ya lo habían hablado, sus encuentros tenían que terminar, tal vez al principio sería divertido, pero cuando llegaran los hijos se volvería un muy horrible problema, disidieron que al momento en que Trent dijera el "Si" en la iglesia los encuentros terminarían.<p>

Pero ahora eso no importaba el solo estaba feliz escogiendo el anillo que daría paso a todo lo demás.

_Pov Trent_

Muy bien, ahora ¿qué anillo será suficiente para Gwen? Pensé.

Mmm, ¿qué tal ese con el diamante blanco?... No

¿Ese que no tiene nada?...Tampoco

—señor, ¿Qué tal este? — me pregunto el vendedor mostrándome un anillo de oro muy lindo con un diamante rosa.

—No, no, mi novia odia el rosa— me negué, seguro que si le diera ese anillo a Gwen vomitaría y no quiero eso.

Seguí viendo los modelos hasta que uno me llamo la atención: era de plata, tenía un diamante azul e incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes negros, era perfecto.

—Quiero llevarme este— le dije al vendedor.

—Muy bien— acepto con una sonrisa— ¿quiere que lo ponga en una cajita? — me pregunto.

—si muchas gracias, si es posible negra— le pedí.

—está bien, aquí tiene—me lo entrego, lo pague y me fui.

Estaba emocionado y a la vez nervioso, esta noche le propondría matrimonio a Gwen, estaba seguro que aceptaría, así que todo sería perfecto, nada podría arruinar este día.

De pronto escuche un sonido. Era mi celular, lo saque de mi bolcillo y lo vi, era un mensaje de Courtney, me extrañe, Courtney me dijo que para evitar molestarnos no me marcaria ni nada hoy.

T_rent, necesito que nos veamos en mi departamento AHORA es urgente_

_Courtney_

Me preocupe, ¿qué habría pasado? Courtney siempre al final de los mensajes ponía _siempre tuya _al igual que yo, pero ahora solo puso su nombre, era muy extraño.

¿Nos habrían descubierto? Espero que no, los resultados serian catastróficos, Duncan y Gwen furiosos es casi el equivalente a Courtney furiosa lo cual no es conveniente.

Para dejar de estar en la duda fui directo a su departamento, Duncan a estas horas estaba trabajando así que ella estaría sola. Cuando llegue toque la puerta y ella me recibió, había estado llorando, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y una cara que daba pena ver.

—Pasa—me dijo sin expresión alguna.

Yo con gusto pase a la sala y me senté en el sofá, después ella me siguió, aun sin expresión en el rostro.

— ¿qué ocurrió? — pregunte por fin, ella al escucharme se puso a llorar sin control.

— ¿nos descubrieron? —pregunte nervioso.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aun llorando.

— ¿entonces? — volví a preguntar, esto no me gustaba _para nada._

—e…...e….. — no pudo terminar de hablar, el llanto no se lo permitía.

— ¡responde Courtney! — le grite ya muy desesperado tomándola de los hombros.

—_Estoy embarazada_— dijo simplemente y después siguió llorando.

—ok, solo dime por lo que más quieras, que es de Duncan— recé porque fuera de Duncan.

Negó con la cabeza.

Bien, era oficial, este NO era mi día.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! :D espero que les agrade la idea ^^<strong>

**Tal vez piensen: "esta no para de hacer fics TxC"**

**Pero me he puesto a pensar y he llegado a la conclusión de que si los fans del DxG pueden hacer buenos fics de ellos, ¿por qué los fans del TxC no? Para mi MUY PESAR ya vi que el DxG llego para quedarse así que, bueno, este es mi único desahogo xD**

**Ahora algo que quiero decirles y saber que opinan:**

**¿Recuerdan que en el episodio de cocina Leshawna le dice al karma o al universo (la verdad no me acuerdo muy bien) que si llega a castigar a Heather que de preferencia sea en la cabeza? ¿Y que misteriosamente en el episodio en el que se va queda calva? Es solo mi punto de vista xD**

**Ahora si**

**Bye :)**


	2. Planeando el futuro

Hola a todos! Aquí la continuación ^^

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen**_** (por desgracia u.u)**_

* * *

><p><em>Pov Trent<em>

Al momento en el que me dio la noticia sentí como si me cayera un balde de agua fría encima, me quede ahí sin decir nada, después de unos momentos ella paró de llorar y me miro a los ojos.

— ¿estás segura de que es mío? — le pregunte con un poco de esperanza.

—Sí, la doctora me dijo que tengo dos meses, y hace dos meses tu y yo tuvimos nuestra primera relación sin protección— me respondió sin dudar.

— ¿Por qué no nos cuidamos?—me pregunte golpeándome la frente.

—En esos momentos en lo único que pensabas era en desvestirme— respondió ella de brazos cruzados levantando una ceja.

—tienes razón, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora la pregunta es: ¿Qué haremos ahora? — dije y temía la respuesta.

—bueno obvio Duncan y Gwen no deben enterarse…..

—o por dios, GWEN! — recordé que dentro de unas horas iba a pedirle matrimonio.

— ¿Qué pasa con Gwen? — me pregunto confundida.

— ¡recuerda que hoy en la noche iba a pedirle matrimonio! — le dije tomando mis cosas, dispuesto a marcharme.

—no puedes casarte con ella en estos momentos Trent, ¡y lo sabes! —me dijo.

—Pero, la amo y quiero casarme con ella y tener 9 hijos— le explique, aunque lo de los 9 hijos lo dije sin pensar.

—no puede ser Trent, mira el problema que tenemos por 1 hijo ¿y tú ya quieres 8 mas? —me regaño con los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, creo que me precipité con eso, pero no cambia mi idea de pedirle que se case conmigo—le dije decidido.

—no importa Trent, no es porque tenga algo contra ustedes, pero enserio en estos momentos lo que menos necesitas es un compromiso—me dijo, y aunque me doliera sabía que era verdad.

—Está bien— suspire vencido, saque mi celular y marque el número de Gwen.

— ¿_hola? ¿Trent?_ —

—Hola Gwen—

—_hola, ya casi salgo del trabajo_, _no puedo esperar a ver la sorpresa que me tienes preparada_—

—amm, sobre eso, la sorpresa se complico, te explico luego ¿sí? —

—_Ahh está bien, no hay problema, adiós, te amo_—

— y yo a ti, adiós— y corte.

—muy bien ahora, hay que hablar sobre el bebe— me dijo Courtney.

—está bien, no abortaras ¿verdad? —le pregunte, aunque fuera un bebe no deseado, no merecía morir.

—No, yo nunca haría tal barbaridad—me respondió un poco ofendida.

—Está bien, no te ofendas, pero tenía que preguntar—le dije divertido.

—como sea, ¿y si lo damos en adopción? —me pregunto.

La idea no estaba tan mal, hay muchas personas que no pueden tener hijos y gracias a este y otros bebes podrían tener la oportunidad de ser padres.

—Es una buena idea—acepte, pero luego otro pensamiento se me vino a la cabeza— no puede ser, ¿cómo se lo ocultaras a Duncan?, porque obvio no le vas a decir "hola dunkito, estoy embarazada de Trent, el tipo con el que me he estado acostando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no te preocupes, lo daremos en adopción" —

—jaja muy gracioso, entonces no podemos darlo en adopción, la única salida es que me lo quede— dijo suspirando —tendré que decirle a Duncan que es de él, me creerá y pues…. Tú podrás verlo cuando quieras…..como un tío— el plan perfecto.

Pero me sentía, "raro", era una buena salida, no lo dudo, pero creo que me sentiría mal al no poder convivir como padre con mi futuro hijo o hija, porque si conviviría con él o ella, tal vez fuera un bebe no deseado, pero yo tampoco era un monstruo.

—oye ¿Cómo supiste que estabas embarazada? — le pregunte, solo era una pequeña duda.

—bueno, todo fue asi...

_Fin pov Trent_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Pov Courtney_

_Todo comenzó hace dos semanas. Estaba en mi oficina trabajando, cuando de pronto caminando hacia un archivero para guardar unos papeles me sentí mal, me dolía mucho la cabeza y tenia nauseas, quise controlarlo tomando un poco de agua pero solo lo empeoro, ya no aguantando mas corrí al baño más cercano y vomite, después regrese a mi escritorio extrañada y pensativa._

_¿Qué me había ocurrido? No paraba de preguntarme. ¿Estaría fatigada? Descarte esa posibilidad inmediatamente, he trabajado aquí por más de 2 años y nunca me había ocurrido algo parecido, ¿Cuál otra explicación podría haber?, seguí preguntándome por más de una hora hasta que di con la respuesta más convincente que se me ocurrió, la noche anterior Duncan había preparado la cena, el era muy mal cocinero, y la cena le había quedado "decente" tal vez fue su comida mal preparada la que me cayó mal y por eso me sentí así, termine por creer esa teoría y me despreocupe, termino mi jornada y fui directo a casa._

_Dos días después me volvió a pasar lo mismo, solo que en mi departamento ya que era sábado, pero esta vez los síntomas no se fueron rápido, el dolor se aligero un poco pero las nauseas persistieron, entonces pensé que envés de ser algo pasajero ya era una enfermedad estomacal mesclada con un poco de estrés, así que fui a la farmacia y compre medicina la cual me ayudo un poco._

—Recuerdo que en uno de nuestros encuentros te vi "cansada", ahora todo concuerda — hablo Trent

—sí, ¿ahora puedo continuar? —pregunto un poco molesta Courtney.

—ohh claro, claro, disculpa— se disculpo con una pequeña sonrisa, le daba risa como se enojaba por casi todo.

_Así dure varios días hasta que otro síntoma llego: mi periodo se retraso, ese síntoma me espanto mucho, al principio lo deje pasar por dos días pero luego se alargo hasta que pasaron 5 días y no me llegaba, estaba tan desesperada que fui directo a una farmacia y compre una prueba de embarazo. _

_Regrese a mi casa, cuando entre me dirigí directo al baño, di gracias a dios que Duncan estuviera en casa de un amigo viendo el futbol, me senté en la taza y leí las instrucciones del empaque, después hice todo al pie de la letra, espere 5 minutos y vi el resultado__** "positivo"**__, todo concordaba, las fatigas, las nauseas y ahora el retraso. _

_Estaba feliz, iba a ser madre y el padre iba a ser el hombre al que tanto quería, todo sería perfecto, los encuentros entre Trent y yo terminarían, tal vez mi diversión y placer se acabaría pero al menos terminaríamos bien, el se casaría y yo tendría un bebe, ¿Qué más podía pedir? _

_Fui directo al médico, tenía que corroborar los resultados, leí una vez que los resultados de estas pruebas algunas veces eran erróneos y no quería llevarme una decepción._

_Cuando llegue con mi ginecóloga me recibió con una sonrisa._

—_ohh Courtney, ¿qué haces aquí?, aun no te toca cita— me pregunto sorprendida._

—_Hola Claire— la salude— si, sé que no me toca cita, lo que pasa es que no he venido a eso—_

— _¿entonces? No me digas que Duncan te contagio algo— me pregunto riéndose y yo la acompañe en su risa._

—_no, no, nada de eso, lo que pasa es que creo que estoy embarazada y necesito corroborar que sea cierto— le respondí con una sonrisa radiante._

—_oh, ya veo, deja que te haga unos análisis y podrás saberlo en unas horas_— _me dijo._

_Después me hiso unas muestras, cuando las tuvo listas se fue, la espere todo el tiempo, me dijo antes de marcharse que podía ir a mi casa para no estar ahí aburrida, pero le dije que no, esto era muy importante y no quería perderme nada._

_Cuando llego tenía un sobre en su mano._

—_Aquí están tus resultados, ahora veremos si tus sospechas fueron ciertas_— _me dijo y después lo abrió._

_Yo estaba comiéndome las uñas de los nervios. _

—_felicidades, ¡estas embarazada!_ — _me dijo con una sonrisa, casi me lastimo la garganta por lo mucho que grite de felicidad._

— _¿cuánto tengo? —le pregunte con una sonrisa._

—_si no me equivoco, dos meses— me respondió y yo me puse a hacer memoria de los_ _encuentros que tuve con Duncan los últimos dos meses._

_Casi me da un infarto, haciendo memoria di con un suceso de hace dos meses…_

_**Trent estaba besándome el cuello y yo le intentaba quitar la camisa, estábamos listos para tener un poco de acción, estaba a punto de agarrar un condón cuando de pronto Trent tomo mi muñeca y me susurro al oído:**_

— _**¿nunca has tomado riesgos? Creo que ahora es el momento de empezar a tomarlos— yo entendí la indirecta fácilmente y antes de protestar me beso ardientemente en los labios, simplemente me deje llevar.**_

_Ahora veía las consecuencias de "dejarse llevar" estaba embarazada….de Trent, mi radiante sonrisa desapareció al instante y me lleve las manos a la cara._

—_lo siento, tengo que irme, adiós Claire nos vemos luego—me despedí y después salí corriendo, tome un taxi y me dirigí hacia mi departamento._

_Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>—Después tome mi PDA, te mande el mensaje y henos aquí hablado sobre el bebe en camino— termino de contarme.<p>

De pronto algo hizo que se nos helara la sangre

Ahí estaba Duncan, parado en la entrada con la boca abierta hasta el piso, al parecer había salido temprano de trabajar.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? — nos pregunto gritando aun en shock.

Nosotros no sabíamos que decir.

— ¿Cómo que un bebe en camino? — nos volvió a preguntar alterado.

Ahora sí, DEFINITIVAMENTE este NO era mi día.

_Continuara….._

* * *

><p>Y bien? Que les pareció? Aleluya! Pude actualizar una historia que no fuera mi reality xD<p>

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

**Dejen reviews! :DD**

Bye :)


End file.
